1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved alloy composition, and more particularly an austenitic alloy which is particularly useful as a cladding for nuclear reactor fuel pins and for use as a duct forming material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous Ni-Cr-Fe alloys which retain significant strength properties at elevated temperatures. There is a need for such temperature stable alloys which will resist sodium corrosion at elevated temperatures. This requirement results from the need to contain molten sodium in nuclear energy generators.